Don't let me down
Don't let me down is the 18th ending for Fairy Tail and sung by Mariya Nishiuchi. Lyrics |-|Kanji = Don’t you get it?　出会った瞬間に 恋をすると 心で感じてた そんなの 言ったらきっと 間違いなく 笑われるかな 君に You don’t let me down, when I feel your love. こんな気持ちはじめて You don’t let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby. そばにいると 知らず知らず笑顔になれるの Oh La Vie, La Vie, La Vie en rose. 嫌いな 癖とか仕草とか もちろんある けれど不思議ね それさえ 私にとって 特別なんだと 想えるくらいに大好きなの 君を You don’t let me down, when I think of you. しあわせなはずなのに You don’t let me down, when you keep on loving me baby. 逢えない日は 知らず知らず胸が震えるの My darling, darling, darling is mine 君のこと誰かに 話すとき無意識に いつもよりちょっと うわずるの You don’t let me down こんな気持ちはじめて You don’t let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby. そばにいると 知らず知らず笑顔になれるの Oh La Vie, La Vie, La Vie en rose. You don’t let me down しあわせなはずなのに You don’t let me down, when you keep on loving me baby. 逢えない日は 知らず知らず胸が震えるの My darling, darling, darling is mine |-|Romanji = Don’t you get it? Deatta shunkan ni Koi wo suru to kokoro de kanjiteta Sonna no ittara kitto Machigai naku Warawareru kana kimi ni You don’t let me down, when I feel your love. Konna kimochi hajimete You don’t let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby. Soba ni iru to Shirazu shirazu egao ni nareru no Oh La Vie, La Vie, La Vie en rose. Kirai na kuse toka shigusa toka Mochiron aru keredo fushigi ne Sore sae watashi ni totte Tokubetsu nanda to Omoeru kurai ni daisuki na no kimi wo You don’t let me down, when I think of you. Shiawase na hazu na no ni You don’t let me down, when you keep on loving me baby. Aenai hi wa Shirazu shirazu mune ga furueru no My darling, darling, darling is mine Kimi no koto dareka ni Hanasu toki fuiki ni Itsumo yori chotto Uwazuru no You don’t let me down Konna kimochi hajimete You don’t let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby. Soba ni iru to Shirazu shirazu egao ni nareru no Oh La Vie, La Vie, La Vie en rose. You don’t let me down Shiawase na hazu na no ni You don’t let me down, when you keep on loving me baby. Aenai hi wa Shirazu shirazu mune ga furueru no My darling, darling, darling is mine |-|English = Don’t you get it? The moment we met I felt love stirring in my heart If I had said that Surely, without fail You would have laughed at me You don’t let me down, when I feel your love. The first time I’ve felt like this You don’t let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby. Beside you I just, just start to smile Oh La Vie, La Vie, La Vie en rose. Habits and gestures which I hate Of course you have them, but it’s so mysterious Even they seem So special to me I fall in love every time I think of you You don’t let me down, when I think of you. Even though I should be happy You don’t let me down, when you keep on loving me baby. On days we can’t meet My heart just, just shivers My darling, darling, darling is mine Every time I talk of you to others Without my noticing I always get A little excited You don’t let me down The first time I’ve felt like this You don’t let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby. Beside you I just, just start to smile Oh La Vie, La Vie, La Vie en rose. You don’t let me down Even though I should be happy You don’t let me down, when you keep on loving me baby. On days we can’t meet My heart just, just shivers My darling, darling, darling is mine Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Music